


The Universe's Secrets

by baekkieony



Series: Drowning Alive [15]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alone, Angst, Don't Read This, Don't Try This At Home, Dreaming, Dreams, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Hurt, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Not, Not Beta'd, Please Don't Hate Me, Poetry, Sad, Sad Ending, Sehun's dead, Suicide, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, What-If, angsty, dreamy, hella angsty, lonely, poem, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkieony/pseuds/baekkieony
Summary: One day, Jongin will learn to fly. Maybe without Sehun.





	The Universe's Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syenya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syenya/gifts), [3star4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3star4life/gifts).



> I don't know what else to say than sorry. Dedicated to Syenya, because his stories inspired me.

_One day_   
_You'll fly up to the sky_   
_And knock on a door_   
_Seven feet high_   
_If you find it_   
_Take your things and go through_   
_And if you go far enough_   
_You'll meet the universe's blue_   
_Tangled in secrets, lying on a chair_   
_Like a pile of wool_   
_And a voice will declare_   
_'You had ages to unwind it_   
_Centuries in which you could do_   
_But you did the mistake_   
_To lose your temper and pull'_   
_You'll fall from heaven_   
_And you'll meet cold icy ground_   
_You'll start dreaming again_   
_Dreams to be bound_   
_So hold fast to your dreams_   
_Because for if dreams die_   
_Then life is a broken-winged bird_   
_That will never fly_   
_So hold fast to your dreams_   
_For when dreams go_   
_Your life is a barren field_   
_Forever frozen in snow_   
_Understand_   
_We're like cars on a cable_   
_And life's like an hourglass_   
_Glued to the table_   
_Catch it_   
_You sweet little boy_   
_There's no rewind button in life_   
_Life's not a toy_   
_You miss him_   
_But that's okay_   
_One day_   
_You'll learn to fly_   
_Without him_


End file.
